


Someone Ordered a HiddlesWorth Sandwich?

by Nienna_Perks



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, fantasy come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/pseuds/Nienna_Perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Thor: Ragnarok press junket at the Dorchester Hotel in London. Luke can't seem to get hold of Tom or Chris so he sends his intern to go looking for them... What could those guys be up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some daydream I had which I ended making notes about. I blame my lovely friends Missy and Morriggann who are writers themselves. I think they infected me with the writing bug so it's only fair I show you what awesomeness kicked my ass into writing :)
> 
> Morriggann is on A03 and has 100+ fics including Tom, Loki, Chris, Fassy, McAvoy, Cumberbatch and others: [Morriggann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann)
> 
> Missy is working on a vampire novel with a character who was inspired by Tom which is available to read on WattPad. Check it out here: [Carrion & Lace](http://www.wattpad.com/7726781-carrion-%26-lace-new-adult-prologue)

As happy as you were about interning as THE Luke Windsor's assistant, you were exhausted. You'd spent most of the week ringing around to make sure everything was confirmed, researching journalists and you had even spent two nights assembling press kits. Luckily the hotel had decent enough coffee that you were spared the routine crack-of-dawn Starbucks run, thank the Dorchester for that!

 

This weekend was the Thor 3: Ragnarok press junket. When you had found out that you'd be attending, you'd actually cried. Well, you'd screamed first and then laughed, thinking Luke was winding you up. When you eventually realised he was being deadly serious, you hugged him and THEN you cried. Poor Luke was horrified, but he had grown used to your madness. Your hyperactivity actually kept you going through mundane tasks that would have sent most people to an early grave from sheer boredom.

 

Luke did warn you that you would be meeting some Marvel movie stars and pleaded for you not to embarrass him. He knew you could be professional when the time called for it, but that was rare as you were only his assistant and didn't get to see much frontline action.

 

Sadly, this week you had discovered that frontline action wasn't much different from the behind-the-scenes action; either way you were still rushed off your feet doing menial tasks. All you needed was a hug from any actor or actress in the movie, or even some small talk? Maybe a wave, or just for them to look into your eyes and acknowledge your existence? ANYTHING to make this week worth it.

 

Each celeb had their own suite at the Dorchester Hotel, whereas you were having to walk half an hour every morning from a Travelodge. Again, a wave from Tom, a wink from Chris, a high five from Idris...? Just the smallest, happiest memory of your life? That's all you wanted to take away from this. And maybe even some complimentary toiletries if you ever got the chance to sneak into one of those suites. They must look fit for the queen, because this hotel was honestly the most beautiful and luxurious place you'd ever set foot in. You always felt like the receptionist wouldn't stop staring at you unless you wiped your shoes on the carpet before stepping onto the marble floors of the foyer.

 

Everything had been fined tuned and was running according to plan or as close as could be expected. As this was your first press junket, you didn't have enough experience to sit in on the interviews so you were stationed with all the journalists in a separate function room. You wandered around listening to them gossip about stars they'd interviewed in the past while you helped yourself to the lovely mini cakes; not as though you needed the sugar rush, you had enough adrenaline pumping through your system knowing today could be the day you meet an idol. Luke knew you were a Tom and Chris fangirl, but you'd made sure not to tell him how often you fantasised (and read smut) about the two of them being in a relationship together, or simply just fucking; you weren't picky.

 

You'd just popped a profiterole into your mouth whilst you let your mind wander to a particular Hiddlesworth scene in a fic written by the awesome Morriggann that you'd read a couple of weeks ago (when you still had your own life). At that same moment, Luke burst in looking very flustered and made a beeline straight for you. At first you thought you were in trouble, but you knew you hadn't screwed up and he couldn't be pissed that you'd helped yourself to something yummy, he knew you had a weakness for sweet little pastries! You somehow managed to swallow the profiterole whole just as Luke gentle tugged your elbow and nodded his head towards the door to signal that he needed to speak to you in private.

 

Once outside, you immediately start to apologise, you don't even know what for, but you start begging Luke to let you stay until the end of the day.

 

"Wait, what?," Luke interrupts. "You're not in trouble, I need your help!"

 

"What?," you reply dumbfounded.

 

"Look, I'm too busy down here trying to get things set up, but I can't get hold of Tom and Robin can't find Chris either. Seriously, they need to remember to save the fooling around for when these things aren't on; it's too hectic and I don't have the time to keep an eye on Tom all weekend," Luke sighed.

 

"Where would they be? Won't they just be asleep or getting ready? Come on, they're beautiful specimens! Maybe it takes them longer than we think to get ready before stepping in front of a camera?"

 

"They most definitely won't be asleep! They were woken up two hours ago. I debriefed Tom, gave him the schedule and then he went to shower-"

 

"Whoa! You know 'Tom' and 'shower' cannot be allowed in the same sentence if you want my brain to work at all today!," you insist. "But seriously, do you think he's still in there...?"

 

"Focus!!! This is serious. Please can you go up and check to see where they are? Usually Tom answers his phone to let me know how long he'll be. We start in half an hour, but they should be at least milling around with the rest of the cast by now." Luke then starts rifling through his jackets pockets before pulling out a room key and placing it your hand.

 

"Here's Tom's spare key card - guard it with your life because I expect it back. There's no way I'm leaving you holding that at the end of the day", he replied, only half serious. Unfortunately Luke has experienced firsthand how Tom affected the ladies and obviously he wasn't sure if he could trust my ovaries to behave just yet, and he may have been right not to.

 

"Sold! The possibility of catching Tom in a towel TOTALLY trumps eavesdropping on journalists. Someone needs to cut off the coffee and the sugary goods or they'll all be running hyped up like me, and you know you couldn't handle that this weekend!," you shout back wandering up the corridor to the lift.

 

The whole ride up, you couldn't stop fiddling with the key card, which stated that Tom was staying in the Terrace Suite. It was only then that you realised you'd left your purse, with your phone in, by those yummy little profiteroles. You were sure it was ringing constantly as Luke probably expected a step by step update from you.

 

You promptly decide that Luke would be more annoyed with you if you went back down to get your phone without Tom, than if his calls were ignored but you came back with Tom in tow. He'd probably wet himself if you found Chris too, but then again, so would you. You were pretty sure from what Luke had said that they were hanging out together; there couldn't have been two separate reasons why they were behind schedule.

 

As the lift bells rung to announce your arrival on the correct floor, it finally started to sink in that you were about to meet Tom Hiddleston, and quite possibly Chris Hemsworth too! You checked your reflection in the lift doors as they closed and stepped up to the Terrace suite's double doors. You took a minute to calm your nerves and to think about how to introduce yourself - did you keep things professional or just be your usual quirky self?

 

You decided it would be more polite to knock on the door and give Tom the chance to answer rather than use the key card. Luke might feel comfortable walking straight in, but you'd heard the rumours of Tom's towel falling off after he'd been walked in on. As much as you would have died happy if you saw that, you knew that in reality you would most likely live through it. Only then would you die of embarrassment and awkwardness at such a moment.

 

You were just about to knock on the door, having taken three minutes to compose yourself, when poor Luke was at his wits' end, when you heard a groan coming from inside the suite. You started to panic, thinking Tom might be hurt, might have slipped on the marble floor when he'd gotten out of the shower.

 

Damn these marble floors, you thought. As pretty as they were, they were a damn hazard! Worried for Tom's wellbeing and as inappropriate images of him in a towel were flung from your mind, you used the key card to gain entrance to the suite. Before you were able to announce yourself, your brain was once again overwhelmed by an onslaught of inappropriate images, but these weren't a product of your imagination.

 

You were standing inside the living room of a 5-star suite with a balcony view looking out over Hyde Park, but that was not the image that was searing itself into your memory and had your jaw hanging wide open. From the living room, you could see into the bedroom and there was Tom-fucking-Hiddleston AND Chris-fucking-Hemsworth!

 

What had you drooling from your slack jaw was the fact that Tom was kneeling before Chris, slowly teasing his cock harder with his tongue. When Luke said 'fooling around', you'd thought he'd meant 'hanging out', not... FOOLING AROUND!

 

Luckily Tom was too focused on Chris whose eyes were closed, with his head leaning back against the wall. You were watching them side on so you could see every move they made. You saw how Tom looked up to watch Chris completely distracted. He then brought his hands up to caress Chris' balls, rolling them between his long fingers while taking his cock deeper into his mouth.

 

Chris let out another deep groan which snapped you back into reality. You could not believe that your perpetual wet dream was coming true before your very eyes! You bit your lips together to stop your own sighs of pleasure escaping your lips, but couldn't resist rubbing your thighs together.

 

Tom had built up a steady pace now which had Chris panting heavily. On an exceptionally deep thrust, Tom engulfed Chris whole, his nose buried in Chris' golden curls which made his whole body jerk as Chris wrapped his hands in Tom's own curls. After a few seconds, Chris pulled Tom off and looked down at him, pupils blown wide with lust.

 

Tom gave a slight nod before letting Chris ram himself back between his swollen lips and deep into his long throat. Chris set quite the pace but to Tom's credit, he hardly gagged, breathing sharply through his nose whenever he was able. That's when it suddenly clicked into place - they'd done this before! Enough times for Chris to know to ask for permission before taking over and for Tom to trust Chris not to break him. If you weren't a such a moist mess yourself at that point, you were sure your heart would have melted a little at the realisation that the Hiddlesworth bromance had finally developed into something more.

 

Keeping your attention focused on the action, you noticed that Chris' hands were no longer pulling Tom's hair but resting at the nape of his neck as Tom kept up Chris' brutal pace. At some point Chris' t-shirt had been yanked up, exposing his exquisitely cut abs which were rippling deliciously as he chased his climax. Tom seemed to realise he was close as his hands shot up to grab Chris' hips, yanking him as deep as his throat would allow and you could even see Tom's neck muscles and jaw working to contract around Chris' length. It was no surprise that Chris came moments later, unable to keep his bellow from ringing out as he emptied his seed for Tom to swallow down.

 

Tom eventually let the softening cock fall from his lips and grabbed hold of Chris' thighs who he looked as if he was trying his best not to collapse in a heap on the floor. After drinking in the sight of Chris looking utterly wrecked, Tom stood up and dusted off his own jeans. Giving Chris a moment to catch his breath, Tom started to smooth down where Chris had disturbed his perfect curls and rotate his neck to loosen the muscles he'd just been overworking. And it was in that moment when Tom caught you staring.

 

Tom's eyes widened in shock before he eventually covered them with the heels of his hands in disbelief or regret that they'd been caught. Oblivious to all around him, Chris was still leaning against the wall panting, with his still half hard cock hanging out of his jeans, drops of cum dribbling out which threatened to stain them.

 

Fuelled by your own lust, your brain shut down any rational thoughts as you walked into the bedroom. You walked straight over to Tom, pulled his hands from his face and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss due to Tom's initial shock, an act you hoped would mollify him. But soon you couldn't resist gliding your tongue over his lips, tasting the bitterness of Chris' seed painting them. It was then that Tom gave in and parted his lips, allowing you to chase the trail of their sin deeper. You couldn't help but moan as you savoured the essence of Chris and Tom intermingled on your tongue and felt Tom's own arousal pressed firmly against you.

 

Feeling as if your senses were being utterly overwhelmed, you weren't even aware of Tom's hands on your hips until you felt your left hip feel oddly warmer than the right. You stopped kissing Tom as you both looked down at your hip to find Chris' hand covering it as his hand intertwined with Tom's fingers.

 

Chris looked so damn adorable; totally blissed out, hair all over the place and complete with a befuddled expression... and it was with that moment of fangirling that your brain switched itself back on.

 

"Oh my god!" you exclaimed as you stepped back from them both in shock. "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, well, to watch! I, I just, I was sent to get you and I heard something. I thought Tom wasn't well, not that you two were.. Shit! My brain just totally short circuited and my ovaries took over!" Now that your brain was in charge, the incessant rambling had begun. "I thought I was dreaming, to be honest. But, I swear, I will NEVER tell anyone what I saw. As much as anyone wants this to happen, no one would believe it anyway!"

 

You clapped your mouth shut when you heard Chris chuckling. He didn't seem fazed at all as he addressed Tom.

 

"This is all your fault," he said his lover. "You just wouldn't stop teasing me and now look where your mischief has got us this time!"

 

"You're right, this was my fault, I should have known better," Tom admitted with the expression of a wounded puppy. "But it's not exactly the worst thing that could have happened! It's not like pictures were taken or we were filmed!." He then narrowed his eyes at you and questioned rather brusquely, "Were we?"

 

"Hell no!" you reply. "You actually think my brain was functioning enough during your little tryst for me to even contemplate using my phone? I don't even have it on me! And seriously, that image has now been permanently seared itself into my memory. I may have just forgotten when my birthday is, but it was totally worth it!"

 

And just like that, Tom was back to his dashingly handsome self, a slight blush on his cheeks at the thinly veiled compliment. He even let out his trademark 'ehehehe' while Chris just grinned back at him which made you weak at the knees.

 

"And worse than the journalists currently swarming the place, Luke could have found us! He would kill me if he knew I was cornering you when we're supposed to be working."

 

Turning back to you, Tom added, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show enough to let me finish and then graciously stuck around long enough to make your presence known. I'm sorry that you found us the way you did, it's so unprofessional of me! I guess a thanks is in order really, but are you sure there isn't anything else we could offer as repayment other than a branded brain? Perhaps your silence could be ensured some other way?"

 

Again, you were left reeling by how abruptly Tom was able to change his whole demeanour and you swore to Odin that his Loki was showing right now. He raised an eyebrow in Chris' direction as if challenging him. You'd always been astounded by how at ease the actors always seemed to be with each other on and off camera, but seeing them communicate as if they were telepathic was freaking you out just a little.

 

But, fuck! Was Tom ACTUALLY propositioning you AND had gotten Chris to play along too?! Holy shit!!! Both men were now watching your reaction play out across your face as you come to terms with the idea. If this was going to be your one shot at getting in on the Hiddlesworth sandwich, you refused to do it as a bumbling fangirl.

 

"Really, the only way to ensure silence would be to use a 'gag'. As you know Tom, that's not always so easy to achieve," you throw back at him. "Although Mr Messy, you could learn a little about cleaning up, especially if you're about to go on TV."

 

You winked at Tom before turning to face Chris and bent over at the hips, taking the now softened head of Chris' cock into your mouth. Chris immediately fell limp once again, leaning against the wall as he whined softly as you lapped up the last few drops of cum that Tom had missed. You flicked your eyes up and locked onto a wanton Chris' gaze when you heard him inhale sharply as you sucked lightly on his now over-sensitised head. Just as you began to straighten up, having tortured Chris enough for now, you suddenly felt a three successive slaps sting your ass which took your own breath away and forced you to grab onto Chris' hips to steady yourself.

 

"What the fuck was THAT for?!" You asked Tom as you straightened up, having collected yourself after that little shock.

 

"For being a cheeky minx and trying to teach ME how to please MY man. You think you can spy on us, then criticise my performance?" Tom answered with another glint in his eyes, looking very much like the intimidating Norse God he'd been known to play, however you weren't quite sure who was playing who anymore.

 

"Maybe you could BOTH teach me a lesson later on?" you offered. "But please, can we hurry this along now? Luke's going to kill me too if I don't get you downstairs pronto. And seriously Chris, is Tom THAT good that you haven't even got the energy to tuck yourself in already?" you asked, half teasing but also half out of curiosity.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chris answered before smirking as he finally straightened himself out. It DID make you wonder exactly how silver-tongued Tom was when he wasn't reciting Shakespeare.

 

"Damn, you're right," Tom added, finally coming to his senses. "This isn't the time to be playing around, no matter how much fun it is. But darling, please do feel free to pop by later on. I think I'd be more open to suggestions then and maybe we could teach you a lesson or two?" Tom seemed back to his usual self now; charming, playful and so damn polite.

 

"Ha! Well I'm pretty silver-tongued myself so I'm sure I could give Luke the slip and find an excuse to pop by later." To prove your point, you stuck out your long slim tongue which reached down to your chin and raised your eyebrow suggestively.

 

Before any of you could react, all three of you were then distracted by the sound of a very distraught Luke making his way down the corridor, obviously on his phone still trying to locate Tom and Chris. Even with your brain still reeling, your tongue caught up quick enough to get the basics out of the way.

 

"By the way, everyone knows me as Deli around here, just so you'll know who'll be coming knocking later tonight."

 

With that, Tom took your hand and left a gentle kiss on your knuckles.

 

"To an evening of lessons learned then, Miss Deli, but we really must be going now if we want to live until then."

 

You couldn't help but chuckle at how formal he was being considering what he had been using his sweet mouth for when you walked in. But you also realised that Luke was moments away from finding you all standing around grinning like idiots, so you cleared your throat, straightened up and walked over to the front door. Just as you're about to pull the handle, you feel Tom and Chris closely flanking you on either side.

 

"See ya later, Deli." Chris whispers in your right ear as you feel his large hand grab your ass and at the same time, you feel Tom leave a lingering kiss just below your left ear.

 

Knowing that you were really pushing your luck, you yank the door open and find a very flustered Luke standing right outside.

 

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?! I couldn't get in because you've got my spare key." Luke was already holding his hand out waiting to accept the key card. You handed it over a begrudgingly as you hoped to use it later to gain access to Tom's suite. You trail after the trio and follow them to the lift. You were going to talk yourself out of the trouble, but Luke seemed more concerned with chiding and debriefing. Also, Tom was more than capable of talking himself out of being late. You vaguely pick up on something about him charging his phone as the reason for the missed calls.

 

The whole ride down on the lift, you couldn't help but trail a finger over where Tom has kissed you, disguising it as playing with your hair. You were also very aware of where Chris had grabbed your ass, coincidentally the same cheek Tom had assaulted earlier. As you were at the back of the lift, you sneakily ran your hand over where it still burned only to find something in your back pocket. You made sure no one was looking and pulled out something very slim. You held it at your side and peered down to see a key card, identical to the one you had handed over to Luke.

 

Well now, it seemed like there was a lot you had yet to learn. Whereas Tom was obviously orally talented in every meaning of the word, it seemed that Chris may be equally talented with his hands. The very thought made your mouth dry, but when you went to wet your lips, you were rewarded with the lingering taste of both men.

 

Oh what a delicious Deli-HiddlesWorth sandwich they were going to be making later on...


	2. Deli's Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the press junket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait and even more sorry that this is a smut-free filler chapter!

Once the lift reached the lobby, you quickly headed back to the conference suite to retrieve your items lying next to those tasty profiteroles. You may have snuck another one when no one was watching. But again, Luke chose that inopportune moment when your mouth was full to accost you.

 

"Well, this is where my little star hunter disappeared to," he chuckled as you quickly swallowed down your creamy treat.

 

"Where else would I be? I'd left my phone behind and we both know if I can't mingle with the celebs, then I'll be drowning my sorrows with chocolate and pastry," you whined.

 

"About that... how would you like to sit in on the interviews after all?"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" you yelled way too loud, causing the journalists close by to send dirty looks your way and Luke to look a little flustered.

 

"No I'm not kidding you," he hissed back so no one would overhear him. "You really did me a massive favour by kicking Chris and Tom's asses into gear earlier. Any longer and these hounds would have been baying for my blood." You couldn't help roll your eyes at his dramatics, but you did see his point.

 

"I thought the least I could do is let you sit in. Robin's feeling pretty wrung out with jet-lag so she's asked to take a break. She knows Chris and Tom will be pretty much inseparable all day so I can handle both their schedules. With help from my best intern, that is!"

 

Luke flashed you his brightest smile because he knew he'd just made your year, maybe your life. He could have told you that he wasn't paying you for the rest of your internship, but you'd still hug him as tightly as you did in that moment.

 

"Of course I'd love to hear the inside scoop on what filming was like before anyone else! Plus with those two, it's always a hoot," you beamed back at him as you followed him into the next suite.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You found yourself absolutely captivated watching Chris and Tom during the interviews. They were charming, funny, gracious, modest and just so perfect! Not only that, you were watching all their interactions with new eyes. No wonder so many people shipped them, they were the perfect couple disguised as a bromance. They finished each others' stories and could hardly keep their hands off each other. It was so damn sweet to watch that your heart wouldn't stop melting.

 

After a couple of hours, you started to notice them flagging with their tight smiles and fewer bouts of laughter. You nudged Luke who called a short break once the latest interview had finished. Being the intern, it was your job to ferry back and forth between the two suites carrying plates of food for Chris, Tom and Luke to snack on. You also asked a staff member to bring some tea and coffee in during the break to avoid a disaster if you'd tried to yourself.

 

The conversation between the four of you was kept light and most of the time you were all munching on food. But as you started to clear the mess and Luke left to call in the next interviewers, Tom couldn't help but whisper in your ear, "I can't wait for pudding." The feel of him so close sent shivers down your spine, but you knew you had to keep things professional lest a journalist decide to spew out some nonsense in their paper.

 

"I'm afraid it'll just be another sandwich," you retorted before you high-tailed your ass back to the safety of the other suite. You grabbed a quick drink to keep yourself from flushing at the thoughts running through your head at that moment. You quietly returned to the interviewing suite and snuck silently over to Luke and settled down.

 

Tom was animatedly answering a question about Loki's particular role in this movie as usual. But you noticed how fondly Chris was watching him, laughing along with him. As if sensing he was being watched, Chris sought you out. He smiled at you, slightly nodded his head at Tom and rolled his eyes before chuckling to himself. You tried your hardest not to laugh out loud, because you didn't want to draw attention to yourself.

 

The day carried on just as it had started and you had a new found respect for celebs who had to sit through these things. They must have told the same stories dozens of times and sometimes got asked the most awkward questions. By the time the interviews were over, you felt so stiff having sat in the same chair for hours on end doing nothing. You got up and stretched out, popping a few joints as you did so. You were able to catch a glimpse of Chris and Tom as they saluted you while Luke shooed them out of the suite.

 

As the intern, you had to help clear up what was left of the press kits and make sure the guards escorted the journalists off the premises. The last thing anyone needed was a rouge reporter trying to get candid shots of the celebs hanging out in the hotel.

 

"What on Earth has gotten into you?!" you heard Luke cry from behind you, startling you out of your daze as you stood in the lobby. "I've never seen you so quiet! You were totally stunned into silence after meeting them. I hardly heard two words come out of your mouth. Did you eat too many sweets and now you feel sick?" he asked, starting to sound truly concerned for your well-being.

 

Breaking out of your reverie, you wondered if Luke was being serious or thinly veiling an insult. "Well you wanted a professional, so you got one! Plus, if I'd blown it, you'd never let me near them ever again and only let me tag along to Watson's gigs. Then again, I'm such a Potter geek that I'd probably lose my shit around her too," you admitted.

 

"I've got to say, I am impressed. You lost everyone a bunch of money, but we're still impressed."

 

"Money? What money? Did I screw something up? Omg, did I get something dirty?!" you panicked, checking your shoes for mud.

 

"No Deli, we all made a bet on how long it would take for you to start fangirling, but you never did. We all thought that would be impossible, so we all lost. I don't even know what happens to the kitty. Well, I guess it could be yours really, it's only fair. Call it a bonus for good behaviour?"

 

"You BET I'd lose my shit?!" you asked in disbelief. You had to admit, you felt a little betrayed. "Who else bet on me?"

 

"Pretty much the whole team, I think only Josh didn't because he's been in LA. Even Jan put a bet on." Luke chuckled to himself, amused that even the cleaning lady had staked a little cash on this.

 

"You wankers! You complete and utter twats!" you shouted at him, drawing the attention of staff and guests milling around the lobby. "How much was in the pot anyway?"

 

"Altogether, around £150, I think. Everyone thought it'd be an easy win, more fool us. The latest anyone bet was an hour. Mel thought you'd try and hold your tongue for as long as you could... so yeh, not very long."

 

"£150? Wait, and you're saying I can keep it? Awesome! You can always count on me to be unpredictable. Serves you fuckers right and I guess you've all learned your lesson now. DELI DOES WHAT SHE WANTS!" you couldn't help but cry out.

 

"Deli will be kicked out if she doesn't hold her tongue! But you can say that again. I'll try and have it collected by the end of the week so you can treat yourself this weekend. After this week, you've definitely earned it. Most assistants look like the walking dead by now and have spent their wages on coffee. I don't know how you survive without it."

 

"I'm Deli, I'm practically internally energised like the power of an infinite sub could deliver!"

 

"Anyway, I've got to head back to the office for a bit to wrap everything up, but you're free for now. Just don't wander too far and keep your phone on you."

 

"Aww thanks, I was feeling a bit peckish. But it's nothing a sandwich won't fix," you replied, trying your best not to burst out laughing. Apparently your self-control was on fire today, but maybe it wouldn't be for much longer.

 

You waited until Luke had left before you headed to the lift. You felt so nervous as you wondered if Chris and Tom were waiting for you, ready to spring up or if they'd started without you like earlier. You weren't sure which scenario you'd preferred and couldn't help the butterflies that were fluttering in your stomach. So many possibilities waited behind those double doors.


	3. You can never have too much sandwich filler, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deli makes her way to the Terrace Suite so her culinary lesson can begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been so late updating, there has been no major excuse except that I'm a novice and have no idea how to pace my writing. This extra filler chapter was written between 2-4am this morning.
> 
> There is no real smut in this one but the next chapter will DEFINITELY have the sandwich. Thank you for being so patient :)
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, please feel free to point them out :)

 

Before you knew it, you found yourself outside the Terrace Suite for the second time. It didn’t make it any less daunting than the first. Before doubts about the sincerity of Tom and Chris’ offer clouded your mind, you plucked up the courage and let yourself in. You were still taken aback by how perfect the room looked, the way everything seemed to gleam at you. But the icing on the cake had to be the two beautiful men patiently awaiting your arrival in the lounge area. They were smiling up at you and both had drinks in their hands. Tom, ever the gentleman, stood up to greet you. It was so picture perfect, until you snorted.

 

“Really?”

 

“What?” Tom asked, genuinely confused as to why you were amused.

 

“I watched you blow the brains out of a Norse God this morning and NOW you’re standing up like a good little boy?

 

Tom couldn’t help but chuckle his trademark ‘ehehe’ whilst running a hand through his curls a little self-consciously.

 

“Well, darling, you did catch me off guard earlier. I assure you, my manners are usually much better than that.” And like a flip of a switch, that glint in his eyes was back as he sauntered closer. “Just ask Chris, I’m very generous. I always let him cum first before I let myself go. It’s a courtesy I’m willing to extend to yourself…”

 

You felt like a deer caught in the headlights as Tom advanced, swirling the dark liquid in his glass. You knew that any moment now, your wildest dreams would be coming true, if only you hadn’t frozen up like a goddamn snowman.

 

“Now, would you care for a drink? Making a sandwich can be… thirsty work.” Tom boasted with a wink.

 

With Tom turning up the charm, your ovaries had no chance in hell. Thankfully Chris realised this and his rumbling laughter broke through the hormones holding your brain hostage.

 

“Ignore Tom, he can be quite full on. It takes some getting used to.” Chris assured you as he got up and walked towards you, bumping Tom with his hip deliberately as he did so. “Now what are you having? There’s tea, coffee, juice… unless you want something stronger?”

 

“I’ve got my own Jameson’s, but I’m sure you’re too sweet for that…” Tom chimed in.

 

“Flatterer, do you use that line on everyone Tom? And thanks Chris, juice would be fine.”

 

“Actually, I asked Luke about it earlier while you were getting Chris’ seconds. It wasn’t hard to guess that you’ve got a sweet tooth when your dessert tray was bigger than the pile of sandwiches.” Tom chuckled.

 

“Hey! That was one heck of a dessert tray. I was trying to make sure you got the good cakes before the journalists ate them all. And why did you ask Luke about me? Won’t that make him suspicious?” you fretted.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Deli. Tom didn’t make it obvious that he was asking about you, or did you forget that he’s got the silver tongue?” Chris added, handing you your drink.

 

“Well, how could I forget when I haven’t even experienced it yet?” you retorted.

 

“Oh we’ll get around to that, don’t you worry.” Tom promised.

 

“Well at least someone else realises how insatiable he is. Luke, the poor guy… He thinks Tom’s so innocent, like butter wouldn’t melt. Can you believe, Luke thinks I corrupted HIM!?” Chris asked, jerking his thumb in Tom’s direction. Tom’s face was a picture and you couldn’t help but snort again.

 

“Talk about me like I’m not here why don’t you?” Tom huffed. “Obviously my manners haven’t rubbed off on you yet. Maybe I need to try… harder…” To emphasise his point, Tom threw his arm around Chris’ waist and pulled him flush against his body so he could slightly grind against him while nibbling on his ear lobe.

 

It made you wonder about how long they had secretly been a couple, that Chris was able to refrain from melting into a puddle on the floor. Well, not immediately anyway, but after a minute Chris couldn’t resist. He put both of their glasses on the nearest table and pulled Tom in for a hard, needy kiss. You wished you had requested something stronger, because right now you still thought you were dreaming. You put down your juice and instead downed Tom’s drink in one.

 

The whiskey burned your throat a little and you couldn’t keep yourself from coughing. Tom and Chris broke away to make sure you were alright, and had the decency to look abashed that they had got carried away again.

 

“Well, why don’t we go make ourselves more comfortable now we’ve all had a drink,” Tom said, leading the way to the adjoining bedroom. Chris trailed behind and as you looked back, you caught him licking his lips as he stared at your ass.

 

“Hungry, Chris? Didn’t I bring you enough to eat earlier?” you sassed. His eyes never left yours as he answered.

 

“I had a strict high calorie diet whilst filming. Now it’s over, my body hasn’t caught up with the changes. With Tom’s appetite for me, I’m burning more calories than ever. If anything, it’s your fault for having an ass that looks like juicy peach, luv. Don’t think I didn’t notice you swaying your hips when you went to get our food earlier. You’ve got me craving a deli sandwich now” he said, so proud and amused by his awful pun.

 

“Oh god, you did NOT just say that!” you said as you swatted at Chris.

 

“Hey, no hitting! I thought we were here to teach YOU a lesson!” Chris exclaimed, pretending to cower away from you.

 

“Well I’m punishing you for a bad sense of humour. Someone has to!”

 

“Now children, if you don’t stop misbehaving, I’ll be forced to use the cane…” Tom tutted.

 

That remark stopped you and Chris from play fighting and you couldn’t help but look between the two men to see if they were joking. They were sharing an eerie look again which meant there had to be some truth to it. Your knees weakened at the thought of Tom disciplining Chris and the earlier conversation about manners made much more sense.

 

“Well, now that I have your attention, Deli, get yourself comfortable on the bed. We’ll try our best to create some new memories for you, just in case you can still remember your birthday.”

 

Tom’s tone was anything but firm, but there was the hint of a command laced around the words. You slipped off your shoes and made your way to the middle of the bed. The pillows looked so soft that you couldn’t help but bury your face in them and it felt like motorboating a cloud.

 

“Do you want us to leave?” Chris chuckled.

 

“Sorry! But seriously, what do they make these pillows out of?! I need to find a way to sneak one of these home. I’m a poor little intern, I don’t get the chance to have luxurious crap like this.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll have you face down on those pillows soon enough.” Tom boasted.

 

You couldn’t help but moan as the image assaulted your mind. In a split second, you had turned around, sat up straight and waited for the fun to begin. Tom and Chris ended up walking towards the foot of the bed. It was as if you had paid for the best seat in the house to see the hottest show on earth. Move over Magic Mike!


	4. When Hiddlesworth Ordered a Deli Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised: smut, smut and more smut!!! This chapter is longer than the first three chapters combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that you've had to wait so long. Being a novice writer, I have no concept of timing. I wrote 3/4 of this chapter on Monday morning from midnight to 5:30am. I hope it was worth the lack of sleep.

 

Tom immediately weaved his hands into Chris’ hair and pulled him in for a kiss. This time they were taking their time, making sure to put on a good show. Tom kept teasing Chris’ mouth, licking into it every now and then or nibbling on his lower lip. Any time Chris would try to deepen the kiss, Tom would hold his head back firmly by his hair, constricting his movement. He would then trail kisses down Chris’ jaw, further and further from where Chris wanted him.

 

You admired Chris’ self-control; Tom must have had him well-trained. Chris hadn’t even laid a hand on Tom yet, but you could see how much he wanted to by the way his veins bulged and his fists clenched. He was fighting his baser instincts, wanting to just hold on to Tom and never let him go. Tom rewarded Chris’ patience by letting go of his hair, and trailing his hands down his broad chest instead.

 

“If we’re going to put on a decent show, we better actually start showing something…” he whispered to Chris, loud enough that you heard. You couldn’t help but cross your legs, wanting to see them both bare before you.

 

Chris closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding as Tom’s fingers danced across the hem of his t-shirt. Tom dragged his long digits further up Chris’ body, gathering the garment as he went. You were entranced as Chris’ abs twitched under the assault, causing a rippling effect. Once the t-shirt was hitched up to Chris’ armpits, instead of removing it, Tom decided to play with Chris a little more. He leaned in, letting a deep breath dance over Chris’ skin before closing his mouth over his left nipple.

 

Chris’ restraint snapped. He let out a deep moan as Tom nipped and licked at him, eating him up as if he’d been starved of touch for days. Chris ripped his t-shirt over his head and threw it halfway across the room, wanting to feel Tom all over him. Unfortunately for him, his actions halted Tom lavishing him with affection.

 

“Well, you’ve been playing along so well, I think it’s my turn, don’t you think?” Tom purred.

 

That was all the prompting Chris needed as he pulled Tom against him and ferociously drank him up. He first claimed his mouth, finally able to taste Tom as deep as he craved. Then as Chris mouthed at his jaw, he started unbuttoning Tom’s shirt, pulling the collar apart to mark the unblemished skin there. It didn’t take long, even with Chris’ distracted fumbling, to divest Tom’s upper body of clothing. They both stopped their desperate actions, taking a moment to catch their breath and drink in each other’s bodies. It was quite a moment to behold, how they mapped out where they would love to mark each other, that spark in their eyes as they remembered past adventures.

 

It was only for a moment that they seemed caught up, but then their starry-eyed expressions were replaced with more mischievous ones, a smirk on both their faces. Their hips were pressed firmly together and their hands roamed each other’s bare flesh. Chris definitely seemed braver as his hands moved down to grasp Tom’s ass and he ground against him, causing Tom to chuckle.

 

“Oh, someone is hungry. I guess your little lunch wasn’t enough to sate Chris’ appetite.” Tom threw your way. “And if he’s hungry, girl, you better be prepared.”

 

You really couldn’t get your brain to reconnect to come up with a retort, so you just nodded slowly, trying to focus on what was happening in front of you and not all the sexy possibilities that could be.

 

You could tell that staying in control was starting to wear Tom down as he licked his lips, pupils blown wide as he drank in Chris’ dishevelled state. He pushed Chris away and dropped to his knees in front of him. He pulled Chris’ belt apart and yanked down his jeans so that he was only left in his tented boxers. Your mouth positively watered and you swore that you might have dribbled if you hadn’t forced your jaw to snap shut in time.

 

Having had enough with the teasing, Tom stood up and shucked off his own trousers. There was an awkward moment of hopping as both men pulled their shoes, socks and trousers off, leaving them in just their underwear. They created a masterpiece of a silhouette before you. Two tall, handsome men, but almost opposites in structure. One broad shouldered, tanned and packed with muscle; the other pale and lean, seemingly carved from marble. The most intriguing part, you had to admit, was the way their cocks were still restrained but fighting to reach out to the other, and you knew that soon enough, you’d be right in the middle.

 

Tom walked Chris around to the left side of the bed and pushed him onto his back. Chris crawled backwards so he was lying right in front of you, so close that you could smell the sweat from his skin. Tom leaned down and peeled his boxers down, letting his cock spring free. It was fairly long, but what caused your breath to catch was how thick it was. You were sure you wouldn’t be able to completely wrap your hand around it.

 

“Quite beautiful, isn’t it?” Tom asked as we walked to the opposite side of the bed. “I’m sure I had the same look on my face when I saw him like this for the first time. Kenneth really did find a god, and now he’s all mine. And you’re the lucky lady who gets to share him tonight.”

 

You took in Chris’ body, the way he relaxed into the soft sheets, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. You saw the light catching on the fine hairs dusting his inner thighs, growing coarser as they reached his balls which hung heavy, ready to fill you up. You knew it was going to happen, but how was still a surprise.

 

Tom hooked his thumbs into his own boxers, and you couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself.

 

“Wow, you really know how to give a guy a complex, you know.” He drawled, pausing his actions.

 

“Sorry, I’m not laughing AT you, hell no! It just occurred to me that you’re wearing underwear.” You explained, as if that answered Tom’s confusion.

 

“Well, that is what people do…” he answered.

 

“PEOPLE, yes. But sex gods who are trying to seduce the whole world? No.,” you retorted. “Come on, you know there are Tumblr pages dedicated to “the Conda”. People have spent hours picking apart close-ups of your crotch to figure out that you’re going commando half the time. So forgive me if I find it hilarious that for once you’re doing the decent thing!”

 

“Decent? Well that’s awfully kind of you. And how could I forget those pages exist? It’s hard not to be reminded by fans and interviewers. Even the cast and crew drop it in every now and then, don’t you?” Tom said as he poked Chris in the chest, who had been trying not to laugh since you’d said ‘Conda’.

 

“Hey, you can’t blame me for all that! And who always makes inappropriate comments about my hammer? It SWINGS both ways you know…,” Chris laughed, again amused by his own joke.

 

“Well if you didn’t swing both ways, we wouldn’t have this DELI-ghtful treat to devour.” Tom shot back.

 

“Oh my god guys, you’re both pretty much naked and you’re throwing puns around!? Odin help me….,” you huffed.

 

“Sorry hun, but you started it. Serves you right for laughing when a guy is undressing.” Tom answered. Before you could even think of an answer, he’d yanked off his boxers and set the Conda free.

 

You couldn’t tear your eyes away. It wasn’t as wide as Chris’, but you were sure it was longer. It had a perfect curve which arched towards his smooth stomach and you just couldn’t wait to feel it inside you. When you finally had the courage to look Tom in the eye, his eyebrow was quirked, as if daring you to laugh at him again.

 

Without another word, he knelt on the edge of the bed, with his legs either side of Chris’ head. It was then that you realised what was going to happen. Chris and Tom were going to show you, simultaneously, just how hungry for each other they were.

 

Tom planted his hands on the bed to hold his weight above Chris, which gave Chris the advantage. Chris used his hands to stroke every inch of Tom he could reach, scraping his fingers down his back, tracing patterns on his inner thighs and reaching up to tweak his nipples, causing them to harden. Feeling tortured enough, Tom used one hand to grab hold of Chris’ cock, causing Chris to pause his ministrations.

 

Tom used his tongue at first, drawing lazy circles around the head of Chris’ cock and the over the slit, savouring the leaking pre-cum. Chris decided to take a completely different approach. He grabbed Tom’s ass and kneaded it with his broad hands before yanking Tom’s lower half closer to his face. Instead of drawing Tom’s cock into his mouth, instead he forced Tom to sit on his face. Chris parted Tom’s cheeks and started peppering what he could reach with butterfly kisses. Tom seemed to like where things were going and rewarded Chris by wrapping his lips firmly around his cock and slowly taking him in deeper. He wasn’t able to take in much from this angle, even with all his yoga. But Chris sure sounded grateful if his strained breathing was anything to go by.

 

Chris’ kisses soon turned filthy and you could hear his lips smacking as he tasted Tom’s taint. He was still holding his cheeks apart and whenever he needed to take a breath, he’d use a thick finger to tease Tom instead. Tom seemed to be a completely different person as he writhed back onto Chris’ fingers and face, his whining and panting getting louder as time went on. He was working his mouth around Chris’ cock with more effort, his moaning sending vibrations through his partner and so the cycle went on. It was like the most debauched yin and yang symbol you’d ever seen in your life. How they complimented and contrasted each other perfectly, knowing just what the other liked and rewarding in kind.

 

Just as you couldn’t restrain yourself any longer and thought about undressing yourself, the men stopped what they were doing. Tom sat up and climbed off Chris so that he could sit up beside him. This time they were facing you, both looking utterly wrecked. Tom’s lips were swollen from trying to take Chris deep at the odd angle, whereas Chris’ face was painted with his own salvia, glistening in the low light of the early evening.

 

“Well, now that we’re both ready to go, I think we’ve saved the best for last. I think it’s your turn now, hun.” Chris demanded as he reached out for you.

 

It didn’t take long for them to undress you, kissing and nipping at every inch of skin bared to them as they removed the final barriers. Soon, you found yourself naked, with Chris and Tom on either side of you. Chris was slowly trailing his hand up and down your body, mapping you out and leaving burning trails in his wake. Tom was pushed up against you so that you could feel every twitch of his cock. He preoccupied himself with tasting your skin, from your neck to your breasts, moaning as if he was eating his favourite pudding.

 

“Deli…?” Tom sighed into your ear as he nipped at your ear lobe, sending goose bumps down your body.

 

“Yeah….?” you breathed out.

 

“We’re going to get you ready now, get you wet and stretched so you can take us both. Are you sure you still want to try this?” Tom asked.

 

“Yes. Please don’t stop now... You can’t lead me to the edge of the cliff, but not let me dive off. I promise, I’ll be ok. As long as you prep me, I will be ok.” You started to worry that they are having second thoughts, so you sat up a little to emphasise your point. “I’ve thought about you both together so often, but being able to experience this _with_ you is beyond even my wildest expectations. If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

 

“Don’t worry Deli, we just wanted to make sure you’re ok with this. We’ve not had someone else to play with before.” Chris assured you. “We just want to do this right.”

 

“Exactly. And to make sure it doesn’t go wrong, we do need to ask, are you clean?” Tom added. He was looking straight at you which made you squirm a little, but his face held no judgement. They had already shared so much with you already that it wasn’t too difficult to trust them with intimate details about yourself.

 

“Yeah. I’ve not been with anyone for a couple of years now, and I’ve been tested since then. I’m on the Pill too, even though there hasn’t been anyone. You never know when you’ll be propositioned by steamy sex gods…” you snickered, lightening the mood.

 

“Well if it’s alright with you then, could we forgo the condoms? It’s your choice, but we’re both clean too. We totally understand if you have a preference, and we’ll honour whatever you choose.” Tom explained.

 

“But really hun, we’d rather you have the satisfaction of knowing you’ve been filled to overflowing by two… ‘steamy sex gods’, as you put it…” Chris whispered into your ear. And you couldn’t argue with that. You’d always loved the feel of a partner releasing inside you and often it triggered your own orgasms.

 

“Sure, that’s what I was hoping for anyway,” you answered. “And now we’ve sorted that out…. ‘When do we start’?”

 

“For stealing my line, I think you need definitely need to be taught a lesson,” Tom replied.

 

Any retort was replaced by a squeal as Chris sought out your clit and started circling it. When you’d finally regained some control over your body, you opened your eyes to find Tom between your parted legs. You hadn’t even felt the bed shift, but there he was looking like the cat that got the cream. The way he was hunched over with his shoulder blades jutting, it reminded you of a cat. You would have made a Jaguar joke if you’d been able to.

 

Chris seemed to sense that your brain was working a little too hard and decided to apply pressure directly to your clit. You bit your lip and arched your back as you felt a shot of pleasure coursing through you. Before you’d even hit the bed, Tom decided to make his move. He used his ever dexterous tongue to manoeuvre around Chris’ fingers and lapped at your moistening lips.

 

You found yourself panting within minutes and your brain was scrambled. Chris relentlessly teased you. He would apply pressure right where you needed it until you could hardly breathe, then he’d suddenly go back to drawing circles around it again. Tom was no better, he kept licking up and down your cunt, tasting all you had to give. You could feel how swollen you were, making you even more sensitive to their touches. When Tom started dipping further inside you, you let out a low moan as you imagined how good it would feel with him buried inside you.

 

Without warning, Tom and Chris sat up and stopped touching you. At a loss for words, you could only whine with impatience. You felt the loss of their touches cooling your skin, startling you against the fire burning through your veins. You had been so close, so close to feeling pure bliss, and now your body didn’t know what to do.

 

“Don’t worry pet, you’ll be rewarded for your patience, just as Chris always is.” Tom reassured you, followed by a quick kiss to your forehead.

 

“But to make a proper sandwich hun, we need you in the middle.” Chris explained.

 

Tom lay back against the pillows, kissing you slowly as he pulled you down to straddle him. His lips were soft as they slanted against yours and it wasn't long before you parted your lips, allowing his tongue to tangle with your own. Being able to taste yourself distracted you from Chris crawling up the bed behind you. It was the sudden dip in the mattress as he reached you that caused you to look back at him. Chris had a positively gleeful expression on his face and he ran his hot broad hands along your sides, lightly grazing your breasts, causing your breath to hitch. His hands moved higher still until they rested on your shoulders. He adjusted his position so that he was kneeling behind you whilst straddling Tom's legs.

 

"Don't worry, you let your silver tongues get better acquainted and I'll see to the rest of you," he said, nodding his head towards Tom. You couldn't see anything wrong with the request, so you focused most of your attention back on Tom, attacking his mouth rougher than you had been moments before. However, you still felt your body tingle in anticipation of what Chris was going to do with you next.

 

Chris' hands went back to massaging your neck, your back, even down your thighs where they lay either side of Tom's lean torso. You felt the heat leave you as Chris also turned some of his attention to Tom, rubbing up and down his chest for a few seconds. His touches caused Tom to expel the breath he'd been holding, which glided over your face and neck. You couldn't get over how responsive they were to each other’s touch, and you hoped you'd feel the same way after tonight.

 

A moment later, Chris's hands were on you again, but this time he was much rougher as he pressed firmer against your sides, until he finally cupped your breasts. It was your turn to have your breath taken away, but you couldn't help let out a moan as you felt Chris' hot, wet tongue slide all the way up your spine. Some of his weight was now resting on your lower back and to help you stay in position, Tom placed his hands on your hips to steady you, kneading the flesh he found wrapped around your bones.

 

As Chris' tongue climbed higher, he was forced to drop his hands to the mattress, either side of you and Tom to hold his weight up lest he crush you both. Your nipples grew taught as the cool air circled them, the heat from Chris' hands quickly dispelled. But you didn't have time to lament the loss as Chris attacked your neck just in the right spot. He nipped and bit the back of your neck, trailing up behind your right ear, triggering the feeling of lava flowing through your veins. You marvelled at how quickly he had found your weak spot.

 

As much as Tom enjoyed watching you being pulled apart, nerve by nerve, he felt a little left out. To remind you of his presence, he grabbed your hips up a little only to drop you down. You were then made very aware of how much he was enjoying this. His cock was hard and jutting up to rest against his taught stomach muscles. Still in control of your hips, he started to drag them back and forth so you could feel his shaft slide against your clit. Your breath was ripped from you and you sounded as though you were growling, the urge to chase the pleasure felt so primal, you couldn't think of anything else. Only the slide of Tom against your cunt and Chris' tongue laving the marks he’d left on your neck ruled your consciousness.

 

You then felt Chris' weight shift to the left as he raised his right hand, slowly sliding it down your breasts and stomach. You were surprised when his hand rolled from your stomach to your back, thinking he would be trailing lower to feel where you and Tom were connected. Instead, you felt a thick weight resting on your ass and by Odin, it felt thicker than it looked. Chris dropped his hand back to the bed, but started slowly matching the thrust of your hips against Tom.

 

As you slid against Tom's cock, you felt Chris surge forward an inch every time, very aware of how the heat of his length stimulated that tiny furl of muscle between your cheeks. You felt your senses were being thrown into overdrive and you couldn't help but arch your back, forcing your ass back into Chris, but realising you lost the contact with Tom you'd been revelling in. You raised your own right hand and grabbed Chris' ass, your mouth watering at the taut muscles beneath your fingertips as you tugged him forward, hoping he would get the hint.

 

Chris thankfully adjusted his position and moved further up Tom's body, pushing you along with him as he sat up slightly. He then grabbed your hair, fisting it in his left hand and pulled so that your back was excessively arched. You could only pant, not having enough room in your lungs for much more than that. He placed his right hand on your hip and guided your grinding against Tom. The new position resumed the friction stimulating your clit, but also meant you could feel your arousal slicking up Tom’s cock. Also, every time you were pulled back towards Chris, he ground his cock against your ass, leaving you a shuddering mess. You realised that you were muttering beneath your breath, but even you weren't sure what you meant. Perhaps praying to the Norse gods, because how could they not be real? You felt like you had died and gone to Valhalla as these two celestial beings made your dreams a reality.

 

However, you were not the only one vocalising your pleasure. Soon the room was filled with the added harmonies of Chris' deep groans, whilst Tom panted beneath you. Deciding to take back a little control, on the forward thrust you started to rotate your hips, pressing your clit against the tip of Tom's cock. This little manoeuvre caused him to cry out and dig his fingertips deeper into your thighs. His eyes snapped open and in retaliation, he raised his weight onto his elbows so he could lean up to bury his face in your cleavage.

 

You felt him bite and nip at your breasts, much like Chris had done to your neck earlier. You felt new marks blossoming on your skin, unable to watch because Chris still had your hair in his grasp. You then felt Tom leave a particularly vicious love bite on your left breast that stung once he let go, only to be soothed by his tongue. The cool air hitting his salvia caused your nipples to ache and it was not long until he was paying the same attention to them. Sucking, licking and biting as he went.

 

It was no surprise that a well-timed tug on your hair by Chris just as Tom clamped down on your right nipple sent you over the edge. You screamed your delight as much as you could with your airway constricted. You couldn't feel anything but the pleasure running through you as you coated Tom with your release and slumped back against Chris once the waves had subsided. You ended up lying against Chris’ chest, feeling the sweat slicken your back as your head lolled against his shoulder. You felt utterly boneless.

 

As your thoughts slowly gathered, you then felt embarrassed that you had broken first, still very aware that the guys were unsated. Chris' cock was now trapped between your back and his stomach, whereas Tom's had sprang up without your weight to hold it in place. It was currently twitching against your still-tingling folds, leaking pre-cum as you felt yourself dripping onto the sheets below. When you were finally able to open your eyes and focus, you couldn’t help but laugh at the position you found yourself in.

 

"Of course you would find it funny that you've been satisfied, while we're still so uncomfortably hard. I'm not sure why we’re even letting you recover from that mind-blowing experience. Here we are, being perfect gentlemen, and you laugh at us.” Tom lamented. “How about we just pin you down and take what we want with no regard to your wellbeing, huh? Would you be laughing then?" Tom teased, waiting to see your reaction. All you could do was immediately bite your lip, feeling a little chastised.

 

"Sorry, but I'm not laughing AT you, I'm just laughing at the sorry state I'm in. That was... well, fuck! That was probably the best sexual experience I’ll ever have and we didn't even HAVE sex. Bloody ridiculous if you ask me. Where the hell have the two of you been all my sex-deprived life?!"

 

"Well, we're here now Deli and can I just say, you looked DELI-cious just now. I can't wait to see that again. And don't worry, we have enough time to make you feel like that again and again tonight. As you pointed out, we haven't even had sex yet..." Chris murmured into your ear. Your senses were so heightened that you felt his words more than heard them; through his breath against your ear and neck, and the way his chest rumbled as he spoke.

 

“Don’t worry about us just yet. We wanted to make sure that you were relaxed and able to handle us both.” Tom explained, soothing your worries. “But if I’m correct, which I always am, you’re only half ready.”

 

“And I know exactly how I’m getting her ready,” Chris answered, slowly lifting you off himself. “How about you keep her wet and wanting too? No one needs to be left out here.”

 

Looking ecstatic, Tom hurried and lay on his back halfway down the bed. You had no idea what they were on about, but obviously they’d discussed this beforehand. You let Chris manhandle you so that you were straddling Tom’s face. Your breath hitched at the thought of being teased again by his tongue so soon. However, you knew it’d be worth the torment just by seeing how happy Tom was to be tasting you again. You couldn’t help but feel flattered.

 

Flattered and half flattened, as you felt Chris pushing you forward from behind. You fell forward and luckily had enough strength back in your arms to support your weight. Again, you felt the bed dip behind you and your curiosity won out. This time, instead of being right behind you, Chris was straddling Tom’s thighs, wearing a wolfish grin on his face.

 

“Just relax and enjoy yourself hun, let us take care of you and then the real fun will begin.” Chris promised.

 

Unable to wait much longer to be filled, you obediently took a few deep breaths to steady yourself. You then widened your knees, lowering your core closer and closer to Tom’s greedy mouth. The first few licks made you feel as if you’d been electrified and you couldn’t help the way your thighs clenched. Luckily your knees were spread wide enough that you couldn’t snap them shut around Tom’s head. After a few minutes, your body gave in to the onslaught. You were so wet, you were sure you could drown Tom. But like the cat who got the cream, he lapped it all up.

 

You eventually started to ride Tom’s face, rocking slowly back and forth, feeling his lips and tongue slide against you. It was then, while you were distracted, that Chris decided to attack. He grabbed you by the hips and started massaging them. Soon you felt him rub a stubbled cheek against your ass, adding another sensation into the mix. Once you were sure your skin was red with stubble rash, Chris started to ease the burn with his tongue, greedily lapping at your mounds. It wasn’t long before you felt his tongue gliding between your cheeks. Every time it skimmed your entrance, you couldn’t help but clench, subconsciously trying to ensnare his questing tongue.

 

Thankfully, with Tom practically muffled, there was no one to tell Chris to hold back. He soon picked up on your eagerness to move things along, and you couldn’t help but moan as Chris’ tongue found its target. He started gently by circling your furled entrance, much like he’d done with your clit. Every now and then, he’d flatten his tongue and give it a hard lick so that his taste buds grazed against you. You were left a panting and shuddering mess until your arms finally gave out. As Tom had promised earlier, you found yourself face down in the pillows, gasping for breath. Neither let up though. In fact, they seemed to be more brutal.

 

You felt Tom’s chuckle vibrate through you, obviously amused by your flustered state. To make things worse, he started to catch your clit between his teeth and torture it with rapid flicks of his tongue. He’d never keep it up for long enough so you never got close enough for another orgasm. Chris was also feasting away on your ass, slicking it up so you’d be ready for them. You could feel where his salvia was running between your cheeks, most likely to be lapped up by Tom below you. It was so filthy, but you loved every second of it.

 

Fearing that you’d be suffocated by the pillows, you rested your weight on your elbows so you could breathe better. The angle caused your back to arch, presenting yourself even further to Chris, who took it as an invitation. You heard him take a deep breath before he dove forward, plunging his tongue as deep within you as he could. You squealed at how he forced himself in, spearing his tongue and wiggling it inside to stretch you open. His tongue felt hot and wet inside you, slicking you up so you’d be ready for more. You mourned the loss when he pulled back to take another breath, but not for too long. He gathered some of the dripping saliva with a finger and eased it inside to the knuckle, letting you get used to the feel.

 

Chris pulled out and tried to add another, causing you to hiss at the slight sting as his spit had dried up to quickly. This was quickly rectified as Chris sank back in for another taste, this time bobbing his head back and forth. You always preferred a tongue to fingers when it came to this, the texture of a tongue delivering sensations that fingers could not. Though Chris’ fingers were longer and thicker than you’d had before, and almost felt just as good as he was then able to slip two in together. When he started scissoring them, you felt your eyes roll back into your head. Thankfully, Tom had resorted to gently lapping at you while Chris prepped you, otherwise you would have been making another mess.

 

Chris continued to alternate his tongue and his hands, until you were able to take three fingers, without feeling the painful burn that came with being stretched so wide. As he pulled them out, he lay a kiss on each cheek before moving off to sit beside you. He then lifted you off Tom without any sign of strain and settled you next to him. You were both gifted with the sight of Tom gasping for breath, his face baring the signs of your pleasure. Once Tom had just regained his breath, Chris leaned down and kissed him deeply. Tom’s hand wound its way into Chris’ hair as they both mingled your taste on their tongues. That is, until Tom came to his senses and pulled Chris away so he could sit up.

 

“It's time for a change. A new plan needs a new boss. It’s time for something more surprising…” Tom quoted, grinning like a loon.

 

Chris looked excited to have Tom back in charge, but you couldn’t help but groan.

 

“Seriously? My brain is half mush, but I’m not that far gone yet that I don’t know when you’re stealing lines from commercials!” you cried.

 

“Well, they are MY lines and if your brain is only half mushed, then maybe you do need a surprise to keep you on your toes.” Tom replied as he jumped forward to grab you. You let out a shriek as you both tumbled to the bed, Tom pinning you down. “Who’s in charge?” he growled into your ear.

 

Learning from your prior your mistake, you held your tongue. You couldn’t have replied if you’d wanted to, feeling your tongue turn to lead while Tom paralysed you with his steely gaze. Within a moment, you felt his grip loosen and he was soon chuckling away.

 

“Tom, don’t scare the poor girl or none of us will be getting what we want. You know that shit works on me, so just save it for then.” Chris chastised, almost sounding jealous that he wasn’t the one pinned down.

 

“Au contraire, my love. I don’t think she was scared at all. Were you, my pet?” Tom asked.

 

You just lay there biting your lip, but the heat in your gaze answered his question. You’d loved every minute of it and were just disappointed that Tom’s dominant side wasn’t going to be part of the deal tonight. How you envied Chris…

 

“Well tonight isn’t about you pinning anyone down. In fact, I think it’s going to be you who’s pinned down tonight,” Chris suggested.

 

“Now that certainly is more surprising,” Tom replied and he lay back against the pillows, making himself comfortable whilst fondling his balls.

 

“You asked for it,” Chris threw back at him. “Now Deli, do you think you can crawl over to Tom or do I need to lift you again?” he teased.

 

“I’m not going to turn down a hunk throwing me around if you’re up for it, Mr Muscle.” you challenged. And with that, Chris scooped you up and shuffled on his knees so that he could place you above Tom.

 

“I think it’d be best if you two start without me and I’ll join in once you’re more comfortable. That sound ok, Deli?” Chris asked.

 

“That sounds perfect,” you said as you turned to give Chris a chaste kiss as a reward for his consideration.

 

So that Tom didn’t feel left out, you leaned down and kissed him too. With a nod to signal that you were ready, Tom guided your hips down so that he could slowly sink inside you. There was a slight burn as he penetrated you, stretching you like no man had for several years. You leaned back, letting out a moan as he bottomed out. For a while, he let you adjust to his length as your walls fluttered and clenched around him. He then experimentally used a hand to tease your clit. It was bordering painful feeling how hard you clenched around him in shock. The added pressure caused Tom’s hips to jolt up in response.

 

Feeling that your clit was too sensitive, you tried a different tactic and started grinding your hips against Tom’s. The gyrations caused a rippling effect and you could feel your muscles contracting, making Tom feel harder inside you. Once you’d felt more comfortable, you let yourself relax and suddenly it hit you that your dream was coming true. You were about to be fucked by Tom and Chris, at the same time. The thought spurred you on and you started to bounce on Tom’s cock. You loved the friction and soon Tom was thrusting up into you. The sound of your skin slapping together filled the room, accompanied by your moans. You were mesmerised by the sight of his abs clenching every time his hips pistoned forward. It wasn’t long before you could feel his cock brushing against your G-spot, causing your moans to grow louder.

 

On a powerful thrust, Tom managed to throw off you balance so that you fell forward. You were chest to chest, but Tom carried on fucking you, his pubic bone rubbing against your clit, keeping you in place. You turned your head to see Chris watching you with hooded eyes. He was fisting his cock and fondling his balls. For a minute you thought he’d already come by the way his hands were glistening. Then you realised he’d been lubing himself up for what he was planning to do. Again, you couldn’t help but clench tighter around Tom in anticipation.

 

As if sensing your readiness, Chris crawled across the bed until he passed out of your eye line, settling himself behind you once again. Tom noticed your distraction and jealously attacked your neck to keep you focused on himself. He succeeded for a while, until you felt two warm fingers gliding between your cheeks. Chris was less hesitant this time, pushing both slickened digits into you, not stopping until you’d taken them whole. He then started scissoring you right away which drove you crazy. Tom had the stamina of a horse as he continued to dive into you, again and again, his hand leaving bruises as he held you still. You were helpless to move, but you couldn’t think of anywhere you’d rather be. Especially not when Chris pulled out, only to reinsert three fingers. After another minute of prepping, Chris was finally satisfied and lined up behind you.

 

“Tom, I’m ready,” he warned so that Tom would stop his thrusting. You whined at the loss of friction. Chris leaned forward to kiss your shoulder, and whispered, “Just relax and let us make your dreams come true, my sweet.”

 

With that, Chris took his slick cock and held it at your entrance. Immediately, your breath was forced from your lungs as Chris breached you, the head forcing its way in. After that, he slowly kept pushing until both men were seated deep within you. You could do nothing but lie there, feeling speared from both ends, so full that you could only pant.

 

“How does it feel, my pet?” Tom cooed in your ear.

 

“It’s … I’m…. So FULL!” you babbled in reply.

 

“That’s the idea, my sweet.” Chris chuckled from behind. Your breath hitched as you felt the vibrations from his laughter from within you. You thighs are trembling as Tom and Chris supported your weight between them.

 

Ever the impatient one, Tom reached down to rub your clit, causing you to jerk from the over-stimulation and clench down hard on them both. You could feel both of them twitch and moan in response. You were surprised at just how much you could feel in your position. You could feel them breathing, feel the vibrations from their moaning and feel the stretch with the slightest movement. Never before had you ever felt so connected to anyone, let alone two people at once. You clenched experimentally, committing it all to memory; the shape of them, how thick and deep they were within you. It set your blood alight.

 

“Move”, you choked out, barely a whisper.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Please. If we stay like this, I’ll never move again. Just please, move. Take me, both of you. I need to feel you both moving inside me,” you pleaded desperately.

 

With Tom pinned underneath with both of you on top, it fell to Chris to synchronise everything carefully. Being the strongest of the three, it seemed the wisest choice. Chris started pulling back first and also dragged your hips back so you could feel Tom withdrawing too. The friction had you whimpering, feeling the hot drag of their shafts against you. Once, both men are only penetrating you with their heads, Chris started to push back in, and pushed you forward so Tom sunk deeper too.

 

The slow drag and thrusting continued for a while, your senses being thrown into overload, leaving you unsure of how to control yourself. Chris’ resolve soon broke and on one forward thrust, he snapped his hips with more force and you screamed out as you felt both men drive deeper into you all at once.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

 

“Again!” you cried.

 

“What? You’re not hurt?” Chris asked, surprised.

 

“No! And I swear to Odin, if you don’t do that again in the next ten seconds, I’ll punch you in the d… AH!”

 

Your threat was cut off as Chris thrust forward again and set a punishing pace. He lowered his arms to support his weight, while Tom took control of your hips. For a while they both thrust in at the same time, filling you up, over and over again, so you couldn’t even remember you own name. But it didn’t take long for them to lose their control and they soon started thrusting out of sync, which only felt better. You felt Tom thrusting in, brushing your G-spot, just as Chris was pulling out. When Chris thrusted in with all his strength, the slap of his thighs against your ass left a delicious sting.

 

You lost track of time as all you could think about was how close you were to coming. Chris seemed caught up in chasing his climax too as his pace started to become erratic. Tom, being the generous caretaker, decided to help Chris out. He reached around to where Chris was fucking in to you and placed a finger either side of your entrance. You shivered at the feel of his cool fingers against your stretched hole. Chris must have also enjoyed feeling Tom and the added stimulation seemed to be just what he needed. On his last thrust, Chris dove in deep causing you to cry out and coat Tom’s cock as you felt Chris explode inside you. Satisfied that he’d done what he’d set out to, Tom used the extra lubrication to increase his own efforts. It wasn’t long before he shot his seed deep within you, leaving you filled to overflowing like never before.

 

You were a panting, sweating and heaving tangle of limbs, but satisfied nonetheless. Chris, having softened and pulled out, fell to the side to catch his breath, his gleaming man cleavage heaving. You felt him slide a hand down your back and between your cheeks. His fingers glided through his seed trickling out of you and followed the trail to where Tom was still buried within you and the wet patch beneath.

 

“Yeh, we’re definitely going to need new sheets…” he chuckled.

 

With that, Chris got up and returned with a couple of towels. One he used to wipe you down as you squirmed. He then lifted you off Tom as you couldn’t move a muscle and set you beside Tom. Chris then wiped the sticky mess from you and Tom, before throwing the towel away. He nudged Tom over and lay the other dry towel over the wet patch, before crawling in between you both.

 

“I don’t think anyone will be missing us, let’s just get some rest…” Tom muttered, but it fell on deaf ears as you and Chris had already drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another mini chapter left...


	5. Dessert, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sandwiches must come to an end...

The next thing you remembered was waking up naked, aching and sticky, with an equally naked and sticky Tom and Chris in bed. There was also a ringing in your ears from your message alert tone, Young De Aka Demrick's 'Cake'n Up'.

“Aww crap, that’s Luke messaging me! Where’s my damn phone?” you slurred, only half awake.

“What the hell is…? Oh my god Deli, you’ve got THAT as your ringtone?” Chris asked, groaning at being woken up too soon. “Let me get it, I’m sure your legs don’t work yet, or I didn’t do my job properly,” Chris chuckled as he bounded out of bed. You wondered where he got his energy.

Miraculously, Tom was still fast asleep.

“Thank you,” you moaned in delight, as your ringtone ceased screaming at you. “I’m surprised you remember the tune.”

“How could I not forget it?” Chris laughed. “You do know it was picked because it was the most annoying song? I only had to listen to it in the cave, but nothing ever got done in one take, so it was in my head all day long!”

“Haha! Well I’m sorry to dredge up bad memories, but it just seemed perfect to use when I started working for Luke. He worked with Tom, who was in Dark World with you lot, and it’s the only song from the Thor movies that I could think of. Maybe in Thor 4, you can sing something, and I’ll choose that as my next tune!” 

“We’ll see about that,” Chris replied. “What does Luke want anyway? I hope he’s not on his way up. I don’t think any of us are recovering from this any time soon.”

You open the message from Luke and your heart sinks a little out of guilt.

“He just wanted to say thanks for all the work I’ve done prepping for this junket and for not turning into a screaming fangirl when I met you lot,” you sighed. “I know I didn’t fangirl, but I’m sure I was screaming half an hour ago. I feel a little bad for lying to him, but I definitely don’t regret it. I just don’t want him to think of me differently, and I’m sure he would if he knew about this.”

“Don’t worry about it, hun.” Chris replied, moving closer to cuddle you. “Luke’s very understanding. I mean, he didn’t freak out over me and Tom. Well he did, but only because he needed to know how to the handle the press. We told him we didn’t want them involved, so he just gave us a lecture about how to keep it under wraps. Enough banter to keep the fangirls happy, but nothing too revealing. We won’t tell him about what happened, but if you chose to, I’m sure he’d be fine after lecturing you too.”

“Yeh, he sure loves his lectures. I’ve been on the receiving end of a few of those myself,” you answered, leaning into Chris’ warm bear hug.

As if sensing a disturbance in the Force, Tom decided to wake up at that very moment, rubbing his eyes and stretching like a cat.

“And what did I do that was so bad that I don’t get hugs?” he pouted.

“You slept through her evil ring tone! We’re both getting over the shock. Hugs speed up recovery.” Chris answered.

“You’re so full of crap, Chris, but I want hugs too.” Tom demanded as he dived on you both. You’re still not sure how you didn’t end up with more bruises.

“Well, if it’s alright with you guys, I think I better get cleaned up and head out before Luke catches me here,” you reasoned.

“The bathroom is all yours, feel free to soak in the river bath tub. I’m sure it’ll ease the aches.” Tom offered.

Somehow you managed to make it to the bathroom without falling flat on your face. Your jaw dropped when you saw the tub and the view of the terrace. You suddenly remembered that you were in a swanky hotel, which made you want to get out even sooner. The last thing you needed were photographs of you leaving their suite, walking like John Wayne.

You helped yourself to the toiletries available and soaked for half an hour, not wanting to take too long as Chris and Tom still needed to clean up too. Once you were as clean as you could be, and feeling a lot less ‘empty’ in certain areas, you wrapped yourself in a towel and headed to the bedroom.

“Aww, why so shy? We’ve already seen and tasted every bit of you, my pet.” Tom teased and you couldn’t help but blush.

“Knock it off, Tom. Just ignore him, Deli.” Chris said pretending to smother Tom with a pillow to shut him up.

“What?! I just wanted to see what marks we’ve left on her. Is that a crime?” Tom asked once he was free from the offending pillow.

“Oh I assure you, I’m marked.” You replied, dropping the towel to reveal yourself. There were marks littering your skin. Bite marks on your neck and chest and finger sized bruises on your hips. You turned around to reveal scratches on your back that you didn’t even remember being made, and your ass was still glowing red. “Satisfied, now?” you asked.

“Oh, indeed my pet. For now, anyway.” Tom replied with a wink.

“Come on you, before you get ‘hungry’ for more. We need to get cleaned up too.” Chris said, as he picked Tom up bridal style and took him to the bathroom. You giggled as Tom waved over Chris’ shoulder.

They left the door open and you heard them getting into the shower. You were tempted to join them but thought better of it. Instead you collected your clothes from around the bedroom. Chris needed to at least throw things into one corner instead of all over the place, you thought to yourself. While you were dressing, you heard Tom’s shriek from the shower and smiled to yourself. They were just perfect for each other. 

You sat on the bed to put your shoes and socks on, your hips protesting as you lifted each leg to do so. You looked back at the bed and to the rumpled soggy towel at the centre. You’d lived your dream in this very spot and you were sure you’d never forget it. At that moment, Tom and Chris bundled back into the room, with towels wrapped around their waists and Chris was towel drying his hair.

“What’s the look for, hun?” Chris asked.

“Just committing this all to memory, so it can keep me going through the many foreseeable sex-deprived years to come,” you replied.

“Well, we’ve just been talking about that, my pet.” Tom said, sitting next to you on the bed. “We know you’re still an apprentice yet, but if you keep up the good work, Luke is sure to keep you on. I’ve known him for a long time, so trust me, he likes working with you. If he didn’t, he’d constantly be complaining about you.”

“I love working with him too. Even though we can be chalk and cheese, somehow it works. But if he found out about what we’ve done, I’m sure he’d see it as unprofessional and have to fire me.”

“Chris and I won’t say anything to him, so leave that out of it for now. What I meant to say was, we’re thinking of mentioning to Luke how great you were. That you were helpful and fun, and that at future events, we wouldn’t mind seeing you again. That way, if you keep at this job, maybe there’ll be the opportunity for… more sandwiches?” Tom explained, looking hopeful.

“You… you’d want to do this again?” you asked in disbelief.

“Errr… yeh. Were you even awake Deli? What we did was, fuck, it was hot! I’d be up for that again, you can bet on it. Sure, me and Tom are perfectly happy as we are, I wouldn’t trade him for anyone. But who says we can’t have some extra fun every now and then?” Chris answered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and causing you to laugh.

“That would be great. I mean, I think it’s obvious I had a great time. But seriously, I can’t thank you enough for treating me so well. And I’d be honoured to do this again some time, even if it’s just to watch!”

“We’ll have a chat with Luke when we see him tomorrow and see what happens. By the way, I put our numbers in your phone while you were in the bath. Then you can keep us updated.” Chris added.

“Aww bless you, that’s great. But seriously, I need to get going now. Oh, do you mind if I nab the toiletries? I promised myself I would steal some if I got the chance to break into one of the rooms here,” you admitted.

“Sure, knock yourself out hun.” Chris chuckled.

You grabbed the mini bottles and shoved them into your bag. Chris had put on some long shorts and Tom had put on some yoga pants. You were sad to see them clothed again but playtime was over.

“It was a pleasure, Deli.” Tom said and he planted a kiss on your cheek. “Actually, that just sounds off. What is your real name, by the way? Not that Deli isn’t cute, but I’d rather not have just fucked someone’s brains out whose name I didn’t know, you know?” Tom rambled.

“I get asked so many times, but I thought it was obvious!” you giggled. “It’s Adele! Deli for short… Delicatessen for long. It started years ago when I discovered Applewood cheese - basically cheese that tastes like bacon! I ate so much of it. I got told I should open a delicatessen so I’d have a constant supply. I’ve been using it ever since,” you explained.

“Ah cheese, food of the Gods.” Tom replied.

“Food of the Norse Gods?” you quipped.

“Well played. Though you’d have to be crazy not to like cheese. Anyway, I fare thee well, sweet Adele. You’ll always be welcome here if you ever want dessert.” Tom offered, with a wink.

“Definitely. Neither of us say no to dessert. Well, I have to sometimes when I’m training, but then I just eat Tom instead. If you’re up for it, then I’ll get double desserts.” Chris jested.

“Nice to meet people who love food as much as I do. I’ll hopefully see you both again soon.”

With that, you gave both of them a parting hug and kiss before leaving the suite.

“Go on my pretty one, go on,” you heard Tom call after you. “Oh yes, it is good to be bad,” you heard him say to Chris as you reached the elevator. The last they saw of you that night was you rolling your eyes at Tom, until the elevator doors closed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who read this and a big hug to anyone who commented to say lovely things or point out mistakes I overlooked <3

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got a beta and most of this is written between 2-7am. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know :) Thank you for being patient!


End file.
